1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ExpressCard device, and more particularly to an ExpressCard device with a USB connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently with the rapid development of technologies, lighter, more flexible and more stable ExpressCard transmission interface standards have been developed to gradually replace original PCMCIAs or CardBus interfaces supported by notebook computers.
There are two kinds of underlying transmission techniques for the transmission standards of ExpressCards—the PCI Express standard and the USB standard. For hardware architecture, the ExpressCard transmission interface is directly connected with chip sets of the motherboard to support hot-swapping technology without bridge chips.
In generally, the ExpressCard interface is mostly applied to notebook computers. Hence, ExpressCard devices supported by the ExpressCard interface of notebook computers can be conveniently used. However, ExpressCard devices are not supported by most desktop computers or other kinds of computers thereby limiting the supportability and purpose of ExpressCard devices.
Please refer to FIG. 1 which is a schematic view of adapting an ExpressCard device to an adapter according to the prior art. The adapter 11′ is connected with the ExpressCard device 1′ for transforming an ExpressCard interface 10′ into a common USB interface 111′ so that a computer system is provided with two different interfaces. For example, TW Patent M255969 published on Jan. 21, 2005, and TW Patent M277043 published on Oct. 1, 2005 both disclose that the ExpressCard device 1′ can be connected with different transmission interfaces via the adapter 11′.
Please refer again to FIG. 1 which is a schematic view of the ExpressCard device plugging into a computer system according to the prior art. An extended adapter 210′ (such as a PCI interface, a PCI-E interface, etc.) is disposed on a mother board 2′ of the computer system so that the computer system is provided with an ExpressCard interface slot 211′ to connect the ExpressCard device 1′ via the extended adapter 210′.
However, the disadvantage of the prior art is that users have to purchase other devices for adapting to the computer system thereby increasing costs and decreasing convenience and portability.
The inventor of the present invention recognizes the above shortage should be improved and special effort has been made to research this field. The present invention is presented with reasonable design to resolve the above problems.